the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... Mistypaw received the warrior name of Mistyflame that evening. 16:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations, Misty''flame. I can't wait to be a warrior" Thrushpaw mewed to the she-cat. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations!" Stoneclaw called out. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," purred Mistyflame. 16:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congrats!" Bladepaw yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw set up her nest in the warrior's den. 18:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "im so jelous right now."said willowpaw "thrushpaw when you are a warrior I will be a warrior soon."said snowpaw "well I hope"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't I be an apprentice?" Redkit squeaked, annoyed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 05:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Because" Bladepaw replied to Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Because..." Redkit questioned, turning to Bladepaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe the leader has way to many apprentices" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "The leader has all the apprentices?" Redkit asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Never mind" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit padded up to Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar looked at Redkit "Do you need something?" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't I be an apprentice?" he asked the orange tom. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I decided to make you one tomorrow" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tomorrow?" Redkit squeled with excitement as he pelted back to the nursery. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw took Bladepaw out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw finished the shrew and went into the warriors den. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long day... he thought as he got in. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard yawned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started to head towards his nest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The next morning... Novastripe woke up and padded out of the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of the den. ----Redkit was sitting in the nursery, impatient. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded up beside Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit didn't realize Bladepaw was by him until a moment later. "Oh, uh hey," he said, rather distractedly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, how are ya?" Bladepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine. You?" he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "The weather seems pretty good today." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I can't really stand my brother," he blurted out. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "None of us can" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't want our mother to die..." he muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure you didn't" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "It's just... The way she died, I guess..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "How long have you been in front of the nursery?" Bladepaw asked--------Flashstar padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I've been here only a bit longer than you," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Bladepaw and Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, Flashstar," Redkit mewed to him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw saw the trio and headed towards them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Stoneclaw" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," he returned the greeting. "What's this about?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I was just about to ask Redkit if he was ready to become an apprentice" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yes!" Redkit told Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar then padded up the rock and called out "All cats gather around for a clan meeting" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw hobbled towards the gathering cats, Redkit bounding toward them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Today we are having a new apprentice along with a new warrior" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit looked up towards the leader. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit come up beside me please" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit came forward, his legs slightly shaking. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit from this day forward you will be called Redpaw, My StarClan be with you through your apprenticeship." Flashstar meowed "Your mentor will be Stoneclaw" he added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw beckoned Redpaw closer as he took a couple steps. Redpaw ran towards Stoneclaw, almost bumping into him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay